Futuristic Family
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Beca's Senior Year at Barden is coming to an end, with Chloe living in her own apartment just outside of campus, now going to med school, their lives begin to get more real when they hear some unexpected news. Sequel to Futuristic Lover. Rated M.
1. Supersonic

**Chapter 1 - Supersonic**

Ever since 3 years ago, when the alien Beca Mitchell popped into her life, it changed for the better. After graduating, Chloe studied hard, managed to get into Med School shortly after graduation, got an apartment not too far from Barden so she could see her girlfriend every week.

Beca, the alien in question, came crashing down from Saluvia – literally; she broke the Bellas' window – and blew the redhead away. She was beautiful, both in her alien form and her human form.

The redhead's parents never knew the brunette was an alien and Chloe intended on keeping it that way. There was no reason they needed to know, exposing Beca's secret could threaten her security.

Right now, Chloe was sitting at home, studying and waiting for her best friend, Aubrey Posen, to come over so they could eat dinner and chat. Beca wasn't on Earth, she went back to Saluvia to solve a few things. She'd been planning to go since they got engaged because, even though she had no parents, she still had to communicate to her Saluvian brothers and sisters.

Chloe really didn't mind, she'd be gone a week, which meant the redhead had time to effectively study. Not that her dating Beca got in the way of her studies but she did get a lot more studying done when Beca wasn't walking around naked in her apartment. Because yes, as soon as she found out she could, Beca decided she'd never wear clothes in her girlfriend's apartment.

Chloe looked up, hearing footsteps in the hall and she could smell Aubrey's perfume. She knew Aubrey since they were kids, she could recognize her from far away with her eyes closed.

The redhead eagerly rushed to the door and opened it, expecting to be met with the blonde right about to knock, but she didn't. The hallway was empty, so Chloe frowned and waited. She could smell Aubrey, she knew she was close.

It was another 5 minutes before the elevator opened and Aubrey stepped out, wearing a yellow sundress and sunglasses. She smiled when she saw Chloe waiting for her and both rushed to hug each other tightly.

"Chlo! I missed you so much, how was your semester?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh, stressful but good," Chloe smiled.

"I'm glad," Aubrey smiled. "How long were you waiting for me?"

"I heard your footsteps and smelled your perfume, I thought you were in the hallway," Chloe explained before letting the blonde in and closing the door.

"Oh… I was just getting out of the car and I'm not… wearing any perfume," Aubrey frowned. "I mean I was, but you know, working all day can wear off any perfume,"

"What? Yes, you're wearing perfume, I can smell it all over you!" Chloe said, taking a sniff of the blonde's neck to confirm her theory.

"You've been hanging out with Beca too much, you're acting like her," Aubrey said. "Listening to distant footsteps, smelling my perfume that definitely washed off..."

"Oh yeah, that can be due to… us having sex," Chloe said, running her hands through her hair while Aubrey made a disgusted face. "You know, whenever we do it, I temporarily get her abilities,"

"I didn't need to know that," Aubrey said.

Chloe chuckled.

"You're lucky I'm wearing pants 'cause my vag is glowing nonstop," Chloe said. "It's been quite a few days, actually,"

"When was the last time you two… did it?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Chloe thought about it.

"Well, 2 weeks ago before she left for Saluvia," Chloe said. "Usually, my vagina stops glowing 3 days after intercorse,"

Aubrey found it weird but she was too grossed out to ask anything further and Chloe was greatful the subject dropped because she got up and went to her small wine refrigerator Beca gave her for her birthday and fished out a bottle of rosé wine before settling it on the counter.

"Oh, Chloe I can't drink, I'm driving," Aubrey reminded her before she opened the bottle.

"Oh, that's great actually, I'm having this weird aversion to any alcohol," Chloe said, putting the wine away. "The only one who's been drinking now is Beca,"

"Aversion to alcohol? What do you mean?" Aubrey asked with a frown, taking a seat on the kitchen aisle while Chloe turned on the oven and put her lasagna in.

"I don't know, I can't seem to stand the smell of it," Chloe said. "I get super sick,"

"Chloe, are you okay?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, super, why?" Chloe asked, distractedly.

"I don't know, you don't seem you," Aubrey said.

"Well I'm fine," Chloe shrugged with a chuckle.

"So you last had sex with Beca 2 weeks ago.." Aubrey started.

"Yeah. The weekend before we left for Hawaii with my parents and she went straight to Saluvia, so yeah,"

"Did you guys do anything different?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Chloe shrugged. "Oh, wait we did,"

"I hate asking this, believe me, but what was it?" Aubrey asked.

"Why do you even want to know? I thought the thought of Beca and I having sex grossed you out!" Chloe said, putting down two glasses and pouring apple juice in both.

"It does, but you just seem off, I'm thinking you acting strange could be because of something different you and Beca did in bed," Aubrey explained.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well if you must know, we.. I told her I wish I'd bought a strap on so she could use on me and when I explained what it was she… she grew a penis," Chloe blushed at the thought of it but she couldn't deny the thought of it turned her on, it had been a great night.

"What?! Chloe did she wear a condom?" Aubrey asked desperately.

"She didn't need to, she's a girl, she doesn't produce sperm, Aubrey," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"She's an alien, Chlo," Aubrey reminded her, looking in her eyes.

It seemed like the realization hit Chloe like a ton of bricks and she suddenly got desperate, reminding Aubrey of the Chloe she knew.

"Oh my God! Why didn't I think of it?" Chloe asked. "Beca probably doesn't even know what a condom is!"

"When did you last get your period?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe stopped and grabbed her phone. She checked her calendar and cursed under her breath before looking up at her blonde friend.

"I was supposed to get my period the week after Beca and I had sex," Chloe said. "I'm late,"

oO0Oo

Now what was meant to be a happy encounter turned into Aubrey frantically running to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test.

Chloe was nervous, she knew it was possible, Beca had made it pretty clear it was possible, but she never actually thought too much about it.

The redhead tried to calm herself down but she was already in tears. Why? She couldn't say, she just knew she was crying almost hysterically and it wasn't because she was sad, she actually loved the idea of having a child with Beca but… the child was also half alien, so the idea also scared her a bit.

Aubrey let herself in with Chloe's spare key and put the bag on the coffee table.

"Four tests?!" Chloe asked. "Why do I need four tests four? Isn't one enough?"

"Chloe, you might be pregnant with an alien child, who knows if these tests even work on you," Aubrey said.

Chloe sighed and grabbed all four, heading to the bathroom.

Chloe's apartment was a one bedroom apartment, it was rather small but the redhead didn't need much space right now.

Well, that would change if the tests came back positive.

Aubrey stood on the doorway as Chloe took test after test, before flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She sat down on the toilet and put her head on her hands before sighing.

"You know, I'm almost entirely sure I'm pregnant," Chloe said.

"You are?" Aubrey said.

"Like 90%," Chloe said calmly. "And I'm okay with that,"

"Have you actually thought about what it means to have a child? An alien child?" Aubrey asked.

"A little when Beca and I first met," Chloe shrugged. "I'm scared,"

"I'd be too," Aubrey said before her phone beeped. "It's time, want me to see them?"

"No, I can look," Chloe said, stepping up and looking at the tests on the kitchen counter.

They were all positive.

Chloe had no reaction for a while before she looked at Aubrey, who was waiting for her reaction.

"I'm pregnant," she said under her breath. "I'm pregnant!"

Aubrey watched her carefully.

"And you're…?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm happy! I'm really happy! I'm gonna have a baby!" Chloe said. "Beca and I are gonna have a baby!"

Aubrey smiled and Chloe hugged her tight. She wasn't gonna ruin the redhead's happiness by bringing up all the problems she'd face. She was happy, that's what mattered in the moment.

"Congratulations," Aubrey said.

Chloe grinned.

"Let's go eat!" Chloe said.

The two sat down and ate, Chloe couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy. She'd always dreamed of having a kid and having one with Beca made her even happier.

"When's Beca coming back?" Aubrey asked.

"Tomorrow, I think," Chloe said. "I'm so excited!"

Aubrey smiled.

"I'm happy you're happy, Chlo," Aubrey said. "When you have gone to your first appointment, you call me,"

"I will," Chloe grinned.

oO0Oo

Chloe was awaken in the middle of the night by someone wrapping their arms around her and she grinned, turning to face her glowing alien girlfriend, who was grinning back at her.

"I'm back," she said.

Chloe pulled her in for a kiss, only pulling apart when oxygen became a problem.

"How was your week?" Beca asked.

"It was great, I have news for you," Chloe said, smiling as Beca hovered on top of her.

The brunette smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Chloe said.

Beca looked confused, she tilted her head to the side.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Chloe chuckled.

"It means we're having a baby," Chloe whispered against her ear.

"We are?!" Beca started glowing brightly and her grin grew wide. "I'm so happy!"

Chloe chuckled and kissed her again before Beca pulled apart and took off the sheets that were covering Chloe, humming when she found the redhead naked. Her groin area was still glowing but now it wasn't as bright.

"You're naked," Beca said. "And pregnant. Naked and pregnant,"

Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah I am," she said.

"Wait! How did you get pregnant?" Beca asked.

"Beca, we went over this!" Chloe whined.

"No, I mean… was it something I did?" Beca asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said in a duh tone. "Remember that time you grew a dick?"

Beca giggled like a kid.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Well I forgot to tell you you needed to wear a condom," Chloe said.

"What's a condom?" Beca tilted her head again.

"It's this thing you put on your genitals so you won't infect the other person with a disease or get the other person pregnant," Chloe said.

"Oh," Beca said. "I'm glad I didn't wear a condom,"

Chloe smiled.

"Me too," she said, kissing Beca again. "How about we celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" Beca asked. "Does that mean sex?"

Chloe bit her lip.

"Oh yeah," she said.

Beca grinned.

"I love that idea!" She said. "Should I grow a dick again?"

Chloe hummed.

"No, not this time," Chloe said. "I want your skilled alien mouth,"

"Your pussy is already glowing, want it to glow even more?" Beca asked.

"Who else is gonna see?" Chloe asked.

"Good point," Beca said, kissing Chloe again.

"Come on, babe, I need you so bad," Chloe moaned.

Beca wasted no time in trailing kisses down Chloe's body before kissing her clit.

"God, you're so wet," Beca hummed and bit her lip.

"I am," Chloe said. "Get ready because I'm gonna have a higher sex drive since I'm pregnant,"

"That's not a problem, I don't need to eat," Beca said, licking her wet folds.

"Okay, now enough talking, I need your tongue on me, in me, please," Chloe said.

Beca chuckled and immediately attached her mouth to the redhead's clit, flicking it with her tongue before she entered her with two fingers, making her moan loudly. They were thankful they were on a queen bed now and not surrounded by roommates, which meant they could be as loud as they wanted. Of course, Chloe had neighbors so not they couldn't be that loud.

Beca worked her rhythm and she had Chloe moaning in ecstasy under her. When she climbed up to meet her and kiss her, the redhead girl was smiling.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Beca smiled. "And I already love our future baby,"

Chloe smiled as Beca rubbed her belly. She already loved that baby too and she had known about it for a day.

"I have the first doctor's appointment scheduled," Chloe said. "You're coming with me, right?"

"Of course," Beca said, before kissing her lips. "It's funny how this year we're both graduating,"

Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I hope the baby is born before I graduate,"

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Oh and Beca?" Chloe asked and bit her lip. "What's gonna happen with the baby? I mean, with your Saluvian friends and all?"

Beca made a thinking face.

"I really don't know. I mean they'll probably want to see the baby," Beca said. "But I won't let them take it to Saluvia,"

"Thank God," Chloe said with a chuckle. "I don't want our child to be traveling through space,"

"Well, the travel is okay," Beca said. "It takes us a couple of days traveling in the speed of light to get to Saluvia. We have special spaceships,"

"2 days? That's it?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded. "Could a human travel with?"

"Sure," Beca shrugged. "We'd need to be notified beforehand so we could get special travel gear. Why? Feel like visiting Saluvia?"

"I don't know. Would you let me?" Chloe smiled.

"I wouldn't stop you, but you'd need special gear, like I said," Beca said. "We don't have oxygen in Saluvia,"

"You don't? Is it like, nothing? Do you have another kind of gas?" Chloe asked.

"Nitrogen," Beca said. "It's all over the planet,"

"I see," Chloe said. "I wouldn't survive anyway because there's no sun near it,"

"Oh yeah," Beca said. "Like I said, we have special gear, if you'd like to go,"

"Okay, I'll think about it," Chloe winked and kissed her again. "Can I go down on you now?"

"Absolutely," Beca grinned.


	2. Appointments

Beca was pretending to read a magazine while Chloe bounced her knee up and down in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She had never been through this situation before and she was nervous. She was nervous because the child she was currently carrying wasn't completely human and she wasn't sure what the doctor was going to see. Besides, what would she tell the doctor? She had an IVF without her? Her gynecologist since she was 13 years old? Yeah, not suspicious.

"Hey babe?" Chloe called and Beca looked at her. She was bored of pretending to read, her reading skills were much higher than humans, she could read a magazine in a second.

"Yeah,"

"If something happens, can you erase the doctor's memory of alien activity?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, but what could happen?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, what if the child glows or something?" Chloe asked.

"Oh I see. Yeah, if something alien happens, I'll erase her memory," Beca guaranteed.

"Thanks babe," Chloe smiled.

When they were called in, Chloe became even more nervous as she sat down next to Beca in the doctor's office.

"So what's new?" her doctor, Dr. Hayley Jasmine, smiled at her then at Beca.

"Well, I'm pregnant," Chloe said. "I took four tests and they were all positive,"

"Oh are you? We should take a look at the baby, then!" Dr. Jasmine said. "Come with me,"

Chloe and Beca followed her to another room where there was an examination bed, where she told Chloe to lie down.

"Let's see if we can listen to the heartbeat, but first I'm gonna ask you to remove your clothes," Dr. Jasmine said.

Beca left the room for a while before going back in with Dr. Jasmine. She then sat by Chloe's head and held her hand with a smile.

"Let's see if we can wear the heartbeat," Dr. Jasmine said.

A thumping sound filled the room and Chloe knew from Med School it sounded like a normal heartbeat and she immediately calmed down. Their baby was normal. Or as normal as it could be.

"Oh, that's it!" Dr. Jasmine said. "So tell me the story, Chloe, because I didn't know you were even trying,"

"We weren't at first but we decided to go for it," Chloe said. "My sister recommended me this fertility doctor and we decided to go for it,"

"Nice," Dr. Jasmine said. "Congratulations by the way,"

"And this is the famous Beca I've been telling you about," Chloe said.

"I figured, nice to meet you, Beca," Dr. Jasmine smiled at Beca. "Okay, time for the ultrasound,"

Chloe kissed Beca's hand as the doctor set it all up. She was worried again, what if the baby looked different? But then she remembered it was probably too early for that.

With the end of the appointment, the girls left with a picture and a huge amount of pride and happiness.

"I can't believe this is our baby!" Chloe said.

"It is? Where?" Beca stretched her neck to see the picture.

"Beca, you told the doctor you could see it!" Chloe chuckled.

"I know, I didn't want to seem like a bad mom who couldn't see her own baby in front of the doctor! Truth is, I don't understand shit about this baby stuff, all I saw was a bunch of white and grey," Beca said.

"Babe, look at this little dot here that looks like peanut, see?" Chloe pointed.

"Yeah,"

"Baby, that's it!"

"That's it? Why is it so tiny?" Beca grabbed the picture from Chloe and strained her eyes to see it.

"Because it's growing. It grows every second, pretty soon I'll be huge and the baby will be too," Chloe said.

"I can't wait to see it, oh my God!" Beca said. "Shouldn't we discuss names?"

"We should, it's never too early," Chloe smiled. "Let's get home first, though,"

Chloe started the car and drove back to the Bellas house to give them the good news. Only Aubrey knew but that was because she was there when Chloe took the tests.

The two made their way in and were greeted by the Bellas who were watching a movie.

"Girls, we have news," Beca said, taking a seat on the loveseat next to Chloe.

"News? Is it the wedding?" Cynthia Rose asked, pausing the movie.

"Is it happening? You guys set a date?" Jessica asked.

"Guys, it has nothing to do with the wedding," Chloe interrupted.

"Yeah," Beca said and turned to Chloe. "Can I tell them?"

"Of course," Chloe smiled.

"Chloe's pregnant!" Beca said.

"Oh my God, seriously?!" Jessica asked with a grin.

"Bechloe is having a baby!" Fat Amy said. "A little alien baby, can I be there for the birth?"

The girls moved to give the two a group hug before bombarding them with questions, about how it happened — and Chloe had to explain the growing a penis story, which made Beca giggle like a little kid —, what the baby would look like, would it be born after nine months, most questions they had no idea how to answer.

"What about names?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah! I suggest Baby Fat Amy if it's a girl," Fat Amy said.

"If they're naming the baby after anyone, they're naming it after me, hello!" Ashley said.

"Guys, we love the idea but there's too many people to choose from, we're going with an original name," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Besides, we haven't even thought of names,"

"Yeah, I wanna name it something with space. Like Venus it it's a girl or Mars if it's a boy," Chloe said, laying her head on Beca's shoulder.

"Why?" Stacie asked. "It'd be like naming me Spacie instead of Stacie,"

" _That_ is a really good idea," Beca said.

"Well, because Beca came from space and, in a way, the baby did too," Chloe put her hand on her belly.

"I see," Stacie asked.

"Baby can we name the baby Spacie?" Beca asked with an eager look.

"Oh so you're naming it after Stacie now?" Ashley asked.

"Spacie sounds good, actually, we'll think about it," Chloe said.

"We don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings but Spacie sounds good," Beca said. "We'll think about it, okay?"

The girls nodded.

"I think we should get home, or at least me. I have to study," Chloe said and turned to Beca. "Love you, take care,"

"I love you, too, take good care of our baby," Beca smiled before kissing Chloe.

"I will, bye guys," Chloe waved and let herself out.

Beca smiled and sighed, glowing.

"She's glowing again," Fat Amy said with a roll of eyes.

"Let her be, she's gonna be a mom," Stacie smiled.

Beca grinned and clapped with a squeal before joining the girls and watching the movie.

oO0Oo

Chloe had never been pregnant before, so she didn️ 't know what the symptoms would be. She had to tell her parents and they were beyond excited. She asked Maddie about her symptoms and she described something that was _nothing_ like what Chloe was feeling.

Excessive hunger, all the time, sleeping for 3 to 4 hours a night, understanding Beca's alien language completely, without needing to have sex for it, her feet felt like they could levitate and whenever she slept, she'd wake up levitating, though the strangest thing happened while she was cooking.

"My shower was aweso– whoa!" Beca stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Chloe. "Chloe?"

Chloe turned around and smiled.

"What?" She asked. "Dinner's almost ready. We're having spaghetti al pesto and goat cheese pizza,"

"Chloe, did you realize that one, you're using alien language and two, _you're in an alien form_?!" Beca shrieked.

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked down at herself to see she looked exactly like Beca; she was dark green, had no clothes on and no genitals or boobs. She hadn't even noticed she was speaking in an alien language.

"Oh my God! I wanna be human, how do I do this?" Chloe asked.

Chloe started getting desperate but immediately felt calm.

"Thanks, babe," she said.

"Think human," Beca said.

Chloe closed her eyes and thought of her human form very hard. When she opened her eyes she was back to her human form, of course, naked.

"Nice!" Beca said.

"Okay, I'll stay naked, no funny business, I have to finish dinner," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and sat down on the table.

"I'll watch you," she said, being naked also. She never wore clothes in Chloe's apartment.

Chloe couldn't deny having Beca naked so close to her turned her on, but she had to finish dinner, she was starving.

Dinner took a longer time than necessary to be ready, but that was because Beca was watching closely. The two ate everything, not surprisingly.

Once fed, Chloe became very horny and the two spent the next 3 hours having intense sex, which burned off the calories from dinner. And that made Chloe hungry again.

oO0Oo

After the second appointment, Chloe was acting too weird, so they decided they wouldn't be going to the doctor anymore, it was too much work just to have to erase the doctor's memory of alien activities.

It was a risky decision, but Chloe knew enough to know she was okay and the baby was okay.

So here she was, 7 months pregnant and with no idea if her baby was a boy or a girl. They'd chosen names; Star Grace Beale if it was a girl and Spacie Allan Beale if it was a boy.

Chloe was home studying, she had the last few tests before graduation and she was happy to be graduating. That meant she had a few months of summer before starting to work officially. She was going to be a pediatrician.

Beca was with her, studying too. Of course, her studying took 10 minutes because of her fast reading skills.

"I'm done, can I talk to the baby?" Beca asked.

"Sure," Chloe said.

Beca walked towards her and started talking using her alien language, which she knew no longer hurt Chloe.

Chloe smiled and let Beca be as she rubbed her belly.

"He's kicking," Chloe said.

They thought it was a boy, no evidence to prove it but they did. They called him Spacie all the time, and Beca would often talk to him in her alien language and he'd respond. Of course, Beca tried asking the baby what sex he was but the baby didn't know himself so they called it a him.

"Spacie is hungry," Beca said. "He wants food,"

"Good," Chloe said. "Tell him food is coming soon,"

Beca nodded and told the baby just that.

"I'll go make you an omelet," Beca said.

"I need to finish studying," Chloe said.

"I was talking to Spacie," Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and went back to her studies. She smelled the omelet the brunette was making and immediately decided she could stop for a few minutes to eat.

"It smells delicious, babe," Chloe said.

"Thanks!" Beca smiled before putting the huge omelet in front of Chloe. "Enjoy, both of you,"

Chloe devoured the omelet pretty quickly and Beca had to make two more, one for herself and another one for Chloe. She was pretty happy about that, she loved cooking now that she knew how to.

"Wow I'm a good chef!" Beca said with her mouth full.

"You definitely are," Chloe said. "Spacie and I are pretty happy,"

"I'm glad. My goal is to always make you two the happiest you can be," Beca said.

Chloe smiled before wiping her mouth and drinking her apple juice.

"Aubrey's coming soon, I need to put my books away," Chloe said.

"I'll do that, you rest," Beca said.

Chloe went back to her seat on the couch while Beca put their books away and made some tea and coffee. Chloe was having tea with Aubrey while Beca would have coffee.

"Babe, can you get some biscuits and put them on a plate?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Beca said did that, putting the plate on the coffee table.

The doorbell rang and Beca answered with a smile, letting Aubrey in.

"Hey! Whoa, you look ready to pop!" Aubrey said to her friend as she took a seat next to her.

"I know, I can't wait to meet our baby," Chloe put her hands on her belly before looking at Beca.

"Me neither," Beca said.

"I'm so happy you two are happy," Aubrey smiled and Chloe knew she meant it.

"Even me? The alien that can abduct your friend any time?" Beca asked.

"Oooooooh," Chloe said.

"Yes Beca, even you," Aubrey said. "I guess I'm getting used to the idea that you're here to stay,"

"With Chloe," Beca nodded and kissed the redhead's temple. "And little Spacie,"

"Seriously, you're gonna name the baby Spacie?" Aubrey asked.

"He likes it," Beca frowned.

"He told you?" Aubrey asked.

"He only giggled," Chloe said.

"How do you know it's a he?" Aubrey asked.

"While pregnant, I get Beca's alien abilities so I can hear and talk to the baby in Saluvian," Chloe said. "But we can't tell if it's a he, we just know it is,"

"I see," Aubrey nodded.

"Well Aubrey, we wanted to personally ask you to be Spacie's godmother," Chloe said with a smile.

Aubrey looked surprised and happy, she wasn't expecting that but she was very glad to hear she was going to be a godmother. To an alien child but a godmother nonetheless.

"Oh my God I'd love that!" Aubrey said. "I'd love to be Spacie's godmother!"

The two girls smiled and Aubrey hugged both of them before feeling little Spacie kick for a few seconds.

"Oh! Bree, Beca made tea and coffee and there's biscuits," Chloe said with a smile.

"Oh thank you," Aubrey grabbed a biscuit while Beca served tea for her and Chloe with two extra grown arms.

"Never thought I'd say this but it's so good that your girlfriend can grow extra arms, it'll be useful when Spacie comes," Aubrey said.

"I know. At first I was freaked out but now I like it," Chloe said.

"Oh! What did you tell your parents?" Aubrey asked. "Did you tell them the truth?"

"And put my safety in danger? No," Beca said. "Chloe simply told them we'd been trying in secret so we wouldn't jeopardize it,"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"But Chloe, think about it; if Spacie's anything like Beca, you're gonna have to explain the constant glowing and the alien form if he has one," Aubrey said.

"We'll think about this after he comes," Chloe said. "I don't wanna risk Beca's safety,"

Aubrey nodded in understanding as she grabbed another biscuit and sipped on her tea before she hummed.

"Can I feel little Spacie kick?" She asked.

"Sure, he's been kicking like crazy!" Chloe said. "I guess he knows his Auntie Bree's here,"

Aubrey smiled and sat on the other side of Chloe before putting her hand on her swollen belly, feeling the little baby kick.

"Yeah, he's kicking like crazy!" Aubrey said. "Hi Spacie!"

Chloe smiled and looked down at her belly before looking back up at Aubrey.

"Spacie wants to know who you are," Chloe said.

"I'm Aubrey, I'm gonna be your godmother," Aubrey said to the bump. "You can call me Aunt Bree,"

Chloe smiled and felt him kicking.

"He likes you," she said.

"Of course he does, I'm an awesome aunt," Aubrey said.

Chloe couldn't believe how happy Aubrey was getting, her smile was almost blinding.

"Aubs, we wanna ask you something," Chloe said, getting serious.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked.

"We don't know what little Spacie will look like, so we can't have him at a normal hospital," Chloe said.

"So can you be here for the birth?" Beca asked.

"Of course!" Aubrey said. "You can call me and I'll be here for you guys,"

The two girls smiled.

"Thanks Aubrey," Beca said. "Thanks a lot,"

Aubrey smiled back before going back to feeling little Spacie kick.


	3. Spacie

Beca almost never left Chloe alone now that she was 9 months pregnant. The redhead had explained that at 9 months, the baby could be born at any moment, so the brunette alien was rarely home with the Bellas.

"How do you know Spacie's coming?" Beca asked as they watched TV one Saturday afternoon.

"Well, usually the water breaks," Chloe said. "And I feel contractions,"

"I see. Do you feel them?" Beca asked.

"I'm not sure," Chloe said. "I've been having these minor pains, but I'm sure they're nothing, they haven't gotten worse,"

"Awww," Beca pouted.

"What? You want me to be in pain?" Chloe chuckled.

"No, I want Spacie to be born," Beca said, pout still present. "I wanna meet our baby boy,"

"Me too, babe, but we gotta be patient," Chloe said, cupping her cheek. "I gotta go to the bathroom,"

Beca nodded before Chloe was gone. The redhead wasn't even gone for 10 seconds before Beca heard a scream. She hurried over and opened the door to see Chloe sitting on the toilet, looking down.

"Beca, I see something green down there!" Chloe said.

"Let me see," Beca said, kneeling down to look. She saw what could only be, "It's an alien head!"

"What?!"

"Spacie is getting out of you!" Beca said with a grin. "And he looks like me!"

Chloe looked panicked but immediately relaxed when Beca looked at her.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm gonna call Aubrey," Beca said.

"Get me a few towels, let's do this in the tub," Chloe moved to their tub.

Beca grew an extra arm to help Chloe while she dialed Aubrey's number. She hung up soon after and went back to helping Chloe.

"Why aren't I in pain?" Chloe asked.

"Because us aliens don't hurt," Beca said, sitting in front of Chloe and looking between her legs. "Oh the head's coming out, I think you gotta do something,"

"I need to push but you gotta get some scissors and sterilize them," Chloe said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Beca said.

Chloe pushed for 10 seconds before resting. She was starting to sweat and she hated it. She didn't have any major pains though, so that was a plus.

"I'm here! I'm here! What do you need me for?" Aubrey said as Beca came back with the scissors.

"Stay here and when Spacie is born, you hold him while Beca cleans everything up," Chloe said before she started pushing again.

Chloe spent a ridiculous amount of time teaching Beca this sort of stuff. She had to make sure the alien girl knew exactly what to do and, in case she didn't, Aubrey was there.

"Okay, the head's almost out, you gotta push!" Beca said.

Chloe did push and she saw Beca's eyes widen and she knew she was probably holding the head. She pushed again once the pain began again and she sighed in relief when she heard a static, echoing cry.

"He's here!" Beca said, eyes full of tears and glowing. "He's beautiful!"

"Oh my God, Chloe, you gave birth to a green baby," Aubrey said.

"He looks just like you, Becs," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Hold him," Beca said, giving the baby to Chloe.

Chloe held her baby as she watched the big purple eyes looking up at her and the baby started glowing before it slowly stopped crying. The redhead kissed his forehead and watched as the baby went to his human form.

"Oh my God! It's a girl!" Chloe said, looking up at Beca.

"It's a girl!" Beca confirmed. "She's beautiful!"

"She is," Chloe nodded, kissing the baby's forehead. "Aubrey, hold her,"

Aubrey was speechless now. She picked the baby girl up and stared into her eyes. Her bright blue eyes and flaming red hair. The baby gave her a small smile and the blonde smiled back, crying a little bit.

"She's wonderful!" She said.

Chloe helped Beca clean up as much as she could before Beca cut the cord.

"Aubrey, did you just fall in love with an alien?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up, she's just a baby," Aubrey said.

Chloe smirked as she watched Aubrey hold their newborn baby girl.

"We have a Star," Beca said, watching the scene too.

"Star," Chloe agreed. "Welcome to the family, Star,"

"Yeah, welcome," Aubrey smiled and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Beca, the diaper," Chloe said.

"Of course," Beca said, standing up.

The baby started making the ear piercing noise and Aubrey flinched.

"What does she want?" She asked.

"She's hungry," Chloe said. "Give me her,"

Aubrey did and Chloe unbuttoned her shirt, letting Star find her boob before nursing. The baby quietly closed her eyes as she nursed from her mother's breast.

"She's so precious," Aubrey said.

"She is," Chloe agreed. "I love her already,"

"Me too," Aubrey said.

"But Aubrey! She's an alien! She might leave you any second!" Chloe said.

"Shut up," Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"No, you said I had full permission to rub it all over your face if you fell in love with an alien," Chloe said. "And I knew it'd happen,"

"I know but it's Star, she's.. she's yours, she's beautiful!" Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled before looking down at Star, who was still nursing from her breast.

Beca came back with the bag of diapers and opened it, fishing one out before handing it to Chloe.

"After she's done, you put it on her," Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"What about clothes? She needs clothes," Beca said.

"She also needs to be checked out by a real doctor," Chloe said. "Let's go to the hospital,"

"But I thought you didn't want to," Beca said.

"I didn't want to give _birth_ to her in a hospital but we need to know if she's okay," Chloe said.

"Okay," Beca said.

"I'll call an ambulance," Aubrey said before getting up to go get her purse.

Beca sat by Chloe's side and they both stared at Star until the ambulance arrived. Beca went with Chloe and Star while Aubrey took her car.

It turned out the baby was fine. No sign she was an extraterrestrial in the exams, which Beca and Chloe were thankful for.

"Thank God," Chloe said.

"Can I call your parents now?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course," Chloe smiled.

Aubrey left to make the call and the couple was left alone. Beca didn't hide her glowing anymore and poked Chloe's shoulder.

"Yeah, babe?" Chloe asked.

Beca bit her lips with a huge smile.

"We have a baby," she whispered.

Chloe smiled even bigger.

"We have a baby," she said with a squeal.

"Can I change her diaper now?" Beca asked.

"Beca, she was born not hours ago, she doesn't need her diaper changed just yet," Chloe said. "Besides, the doctors will probably do that,"

"But why? She's _my_ baby! _I_ change her diaper," Beca frowned. Chloe chuckled at how cute she was when she was possessive.

"Don't worry baby, the doctors get her for a couple days, we get her for our entire lives," Chloe said.

Beca calmed down and smiled.

"You're right, sorry," she said.

"That's okay," Chloe said.

"She looks cute in her yellow onesie," Beca said, standing by Star's crib.

"She does," Chloe smiled. "Give me my baby,"

"Hold on, she's sleepy leepy," Beca said in a baby voice and squealed.

"Please, I wanna hold her," Chloe said.

"Alright, come on, Star," Beca carefully picked Star up, who went to her alien form, which prompted Beca to do so, and Chloe chuckled.

"You two look adorable," Chloe said.

Beca was glowing when she gave Star over to Chloe and went back to her human form, as did little Star.

Aubrey came back with a smile.

"Your parents are on their way over," she said.

"Awesome," Chloe said, looking down at Star. "I love you, Star,"

"I love you, too, Star," Beca said.

Aubrey smiled.

"Want me to take a picture of the family?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, please," Chloe said.

Beca got closer to Chloe and Star before Aubrey took the picture. The two then looked down at their daughter and Aubrey secretly took another picture. They were so precious with their newborn daughter it was so cute.

"You know, I gotta say, my Saluvian friends are probably gonna want to meet Star," Beca said. "I talked about it with them, they said they'd come over instead of us having to go to Saluvia with Star,"

"Excuse me, they're coming over? What are they gonna do to my daughter?" Chloe asked.

"Don't worry, nothing that'll hurt her, they just want to examine her like your human doctors do," Beca said. "After all, she's the first baby a Saluvian's ever had,"

"I understand that Beca but I don't want my daughter to be a lab rat," Chloe said.

"She won't, I promise," Beca said. "I'd never allow anyone to do that to my kid,"

"Good," Chloe said before looking down at little Star.

"She's so cute," Beca said. "I wanna hold her forever, never let her go,"

"Me too," Chloe said.

"I can't want to take her home," Beca smiled. "And live with her,"

"Oh, you'll get to see what it's like to live with a baby," Chloe said. "Babe, quick question,"

"Shoot,"

"Do we christen her?"

"Do we what?" Beca asked.

"Christen her, baptize her," Chloe said. "My family's Catholic as I am, I'd like my daughter to be raised and taught about God,"

"Okay but what is that?" Beca asked. "What does being christened mean?"

"It means she would be a little member of the church," Chloe said.

"Oh, okay," Beca said.

"Awesome," Chloe smiled.

Beca kissed the top of her head and looked at Aubrey, who was just looking at Star.

"Do you wanna hold her, Bree?" Chloe asked.

"More than anything," Aubrey chuckled and Chloe and Beca laughed.

Chloe handed her over to Aubrey and the blonde sat on the armchair to hold Star with a smile.

"I already love you too, Star," Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled.

"I knew you would. You just had to meet the right alien," she said.

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said, looking up at the brunette.

"Me? For what?" Beca looked confused.

"For coming to Earth and making my best friend happy," Aubrey said. "I didn't believe you could stay at first but now I do,"

Beca smiled and started glowing brightly.

"Thanks, Bree!" she said. "It means a lot to me that you think that."

Aubrey smiled.


	4. Star

Having a baby was a much easier task than Chloe anticipated. Star did cry a lot in the middle of the night but she barely got to tend to it because Beca would always do. She slept her 4 hours and spent the rest taking care of Star. Sometimes she wouldn't even put her on her crib, she'd just sit on the rocking chair with Star on her arms.

Star was a very calm baby, she didn't cry very loudly, but when she was hungry, she could beat any opera singer.

Having a baby meant Chloe had to move into a two bedroom apartment, which she did during her second trimester and Beca helped with her super strength. So now they had a nursery.

Beca often stayed with Chloe but she went back to the Bellas house. Most of the Bellas had already come and met Star, except for some that had tests.

"Babe, I have to tell you something," Beca said.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked as she got Star's milk ready.

"My Saluvian relatives are coming over," Beca said. "This Saturday to meet Star."

"What? This Saturday? We were going to take Star to my parents' house this weekend!" Chloe said.

"They'll be here in the morning and they'll be gone before lunch time, don't worry," Beca said. "They don't tell me stuff like that sooner."

"I wish they would," Chloe sighed.

Star was growing up pretty quickly, but not in a pace that wasn't normal for a child. She was almost sitting up on her own and she would pay attention to her moms all the time. Her curious eyes would stare at them as they did stuff.

Right now as Chloe got her milk ready, the little one was watching her closely from Beca's lap. Beca was also watching her and she smiled as she watched Chloe hum as she prepared Star's milk.

"I love it when you hum," Beca said.

Chloe smiled before turning around.

"Then I'm gonna keep humming," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and Chloe kissed her softly before looking down at Star, who was watching her curiously.

"What about you baby girl? Want a kiss too?" she asked.

Star smiled and Chloe kissed her cheek.

"I love you both," Chloe said.

"I love you both more," Beca said.

"I doubt it," Chloe smirked.

Beca smiled and looked down at Star, who was now moving her arms, getting impatient.

"I think she's getting hungrier," Beca said.

"She is, her milk is ready," Chloe said, turning around and getting her milk. Star grinned widely and reached her arms out in Chloe's direction. The redhead gave the bottle to Beca and the brunette proceeded to nurse the baby.

"I love this baby and I hardly even know her," Beca said. "Is that normal?"

"It is," Chloe smiled, sitting down next to Beca and Star.

After Beca had nursed Star, Chloe burped her and put her down for her afternoon nap. After they had the baby, Chloe explained she should probably start wearing clothes at home and when Beca asked why, Chloe had to explain all about pedophilia and the dangers of being naked around a child, which made Beca pretty scared but Chloe explained, again, that she wouldn't be arrested for pedophilia.

Of course, the conversation made poor Beca afraid of changing Star's diapers. And Chloe went back to explaining.

When Star was up from her nap, Chloe had to study, which meant Beca was on Star duty, so she decided to take the baby out for a walk. Beca was starting to become more independent now that she knew how to act around humans, so Chloe usually let her take Star out for a walk.

"Babe, can I take Star to see the Bellas?" Beca asked. "I'll be back after you study."

"Sure, babe, don't forget her bag," Chloe said.

"Never," Beca said.

Beca grabbed the baby bag, the baby and went downstairs to Chloe's car. She buckled Star in her seat and went to the driver's seat. She drove to the Bellas house and unbuckled Star, who was making a noise as she looked at the house.

"Yeah, the Bellas, we're going to see the Bellas," Beca said.

Beca opened the door and was met with an empty living room. Star looked at her as if she was asking her 'where is everybody?' and Beca closed the door.

"Humans? I'm home with a special guest!" Beca said.

"Chloe come with you?" Stacie asked, coming into the living room before gasping.

Star gasped too and made a surprised face when Stacie did. She was an imitater, she loved mirroring people's expressions.

"Star!" she said, reaching out to pick up the baby.

Ashley and Jessica showed up and were too surprised to see the baby there.

Stacie picked Star up and kissed her cheek with a smile.

"You're so cute, Star," Stacie said.

"I wanna pick her up too!" Ashley said.

"Me too!" Jessica said.

"Everyone can hold her, right Star?" Beca asked her daughter, who just stared at her.

"Beca we have muffins," Jessica said.

"Oh nice!" Beca said before going to the kitchen to grab one.

Stacie sat on the couch and played with Star and the baby just loved it, she laughed and grinned, she was having the time of her life.

Beca ate 5 muffins as she watched the Bellas play with her daughter.

"You know, Star studies with Chloe sometimes," Beca said.

"Oh really? You study anatomy, huh?" Jessica asked, holding Star.

Star grinned and waved her arms.

"She's so cute Beca and she looks so much like Chloe," Ashley said, standing next to Jessica.

"I know," Beca grinned and squealed. "I love them both so much."

The Bellas smiled, they knew the brunette was being genuine. They could see how much she loved Chloe and Star.

The Bellas played with Star for a little while longer before Beca had to go home. She got in and was met with Chloe making dinner.

"Hey babe," Chloe smiled and kissed Beca and Star. "I missed my girls."

"We missed you too, but we had a blast," Beca said, giving Star over to Chloe. "The Bellas played with Star and tired her out."

"Is that right, sweetie?" Chloe asked Star, who yawned. "I should bathe her and put her to bed."

"Let me do it, you just keep cooking," Beca smiled, picking Star up and taking her to her room. She grabbed her bathtub and took it to the bathroom, where she proceeded to bathe her. Star loved water probably more than Beca, she'd play with it, try to get her face in, which made her mothers laugh.

"Come on baby girl, time to get dressed and go to bed," Beca said, wrapping the towel around Star and taking her to the nursery, where she put her footsie pajamas on her before she started rocking her to sleep. Getting Star to sleep wasn't a problem, the little one was so tired she slept right away.

"Star's out for the night," Beca announced as she entered the kitchen and sat down on the table.

"Good, the food's ready," Chloe said, having made spaghetti with meatballs.

"Great!" Beca said, serving herself some. "So how was your day today?"

"It was good, thanks for asking," Chloe said. "Though you should know, you spent the majority of the day with me."

"I just needed a confirmation," Beca said in her defense, which made Chloe laugh.


	5. Family Life

Star was a baby who slept through most of the night. She spent some hours awake though, just like her mama Beca. She didn't bother anyone but when she became hungry or in need of a diaper change she would scream bloody murder.

Beca got bored of watching Chloe sleep and decided she'd watch her daughter sleep for a change. She went to the nursery to find Star sitting on her crib, looking around. When she saw her mother she laughed and immediately changed to her alien form. She couldn't control her changing yet but it was okay. She started levitating off of her crib so Beca picked her up, also in her alien form.

Beca told Star she loved her in Saluvian and Star responded she loved her too in Saluvian. Human language was still too advanced for Star but she knew Saluvian and that's how she communicated with her mother.

Now that Chloe had an alien baby, she could permanently understand Beca and Star when she spoke Saluvian. But she couldn't understand another alien, as she tried to speak to the aliens that came to visit Star.

Beca played with Star all morning until Chloe woke up and caught the two aliens playing together which was the cutest sight she could've ever seen. The two then went to their human forms and giggled.

"Sorry," Beca said sheepishly.

"I'll go make breakfast," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and went to the changing table to change Star's diaper. After she'd done that, she put some clothes on her before meeting Chloe in the kitchen.

"We have to get the stuff for her birthday," Chloe said.

"I'm worried about celebrating her birthday," Beca said.

"Why?"

"What if she glows? What if she goes into her alien form?" Beca asked. "Your parents will be here, what if they see her?"

"Beca, everything's gonna be fine," Chloe said. "Birthday parties are gonna be a thing in our household."

"Aaa!" Star said loudly.

"Right? Even Star agrees," Chloe said.

"Of course she does, she's just like you," Beca said, looking down at her daughter. "Right baby girl? You're just like mommy!"

Star grinned as Beca tickled her.

"Anyway, it's all gonna be okay. Besides, if something happens you erase their memory," Chloe shrugged.

"Don't you think it'd be better if you told your parents the truth? They should know the truth about their own granddaughter," Beca said. "What if they have to babysit them one day?"

"Do you really want to expose your secret to them?" Chloe asked.

"What are they, government agents?" Beca asked and Chloe relaxed.

"Thanks but you're right," Chloe said. "They mean you no harm."

Beca smiled.

"They should know, what if Star throws up when they're near?" Beca said.

"You're right," Chloe said. "We'll tell them before Star's birthday."

"Good," Beca said before looking down at Star. "Right baby girl?"

Star smiled.

Chloe placed waffles on the table and maple syrup. Beca fed Star some peaches and some pieces of waffle before she got dressed.

"I have an interview at Residual Heat," Beca announced. "If it goes well I'm gonna be working alongside a very famous human whose name I should know by now."

Chloe laughed.

"You'll learn," Chloe said.

"Yeah I will," Beca said. "The interview's tomorrow at 10,"

"I'll be busy, I'll have Aubrey watch over Star," Chloe said.

"Great," Beca said, standing up. "Come on little one let's get that face clean."

Chloe wiped Star's little face off and Beca took her back to her room.

"Beca I have to get to the hospital, can you take Star on a walk?" Chloe asked.

"I'll take her to see the Bellas! She's gonna love it!" Beca said.

"Great," Chloe said.

Chloe proceeded to clean the kitchen while Beca got Star ready to leave. She grabbed her stuff and they all left in Chloe's car.

Chloe left Beca and Star in the Bellas home and left for the hospital. Star saw the house and started clapping as as Beca made her way over.

"Guys, we're home!" Beca said before closing the door.

"Aaaaa!" Star said loudly too.

"Star's here!" Somebody said upstairs before an avalanche of girls came.

Star grinned at the attention as the girls played with her. They put her on her feet on the floor and encouraged her to walk.

"It's good that you do that, she's almost walking," Beca said.

"Come on Star, you can do it! Learn to walk so you can come visit us!" Stacie said.

Aubrey was holding her little hands and helping her walk. Star was grinning and giggling at everyone while Beca watched.

"Remember when you cut your finger off and put it back on?" Aubrey asked Beca.

"Yeah," Beca sighed. "Chloe doesn't let me cut Star's nails because of that incident."

The girls all laughed at Beca's pout. Even Star looked at her mom and laughed.

"I'm barely allowed to cut _my_ nails!" Beca asked.

"I wonder why," Aubrey chuckled.

"Star help mama," Beca pouted.

Star reached out her arms in Beca's direction and made a noise. Aubrey helped her walk over and Beca picked her up. Star placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"She's really smart for a kid who's not even one yet," Stacie commented.

"She is, she knows chemical elements, and she's learning to write," Beca said.

"What?! How?!" Jessica asked.

"Well, she _is_ part alien, and we're very advanced in math, physics and chemistry," Beca said.

"Show us, I wanna see how she knows the elements," Ashley said.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Do you guys have any paper and pencils?" Beca asked.

Stacie hurried upstairs to get it before she was back. Beca placed the paper on the coffee table and placed Star standing in front of it. She gave her the pencil and sat behind her.

"Star, titanium," she said to her.

Star wrote Ti and the atomic number.

"Wow! How can she write but not speak?" Aubrey asked.

"Her brain works different. It's advanced in some areas but not so much in others," Beca said. "She's smart but she's developing like a normal human. Or at least I think."

The girls nodded.

"She's so cute, can she write her name?" Stacie asked.

"Not yet, we're working on it," Beca said. "But she can sign a star. Hey Star, what's your signature?"

Star smiled and did a big star on the paper and stood proudly.

"Awwwww!" The girls echoed.

Star clapped her hands proudly and the girls applauded her. She blushed and turned to Beca, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"Aren't you happy, baby? The Bellas think you're very smart," Beca said.

"Let's try and get her walking again!" Ashley said.

Ashley grabbed her hands this time and helped her walk.

Beca sat back on her seat and watched the Bellas play with Star. They helped her walk until she was finally walking on her own.

Beca was filming her taking her first steps, it was so cute.

"Chloe's gonna so mad she didn't see Star's first steps," Aubrey said.

"Probably," Beca said. "But she's gonna see her walking for the rest of her life."

"Yeah," Aubrey smiled.

Star looked at her mother and walked over to her with a smile. When she got to her mother she turned around and walked over to Stacie.

"She's so adorable, Beca!" Ashley said.

Beca smiled.

"She is," Beca agreed. "You all are coming to her birthday party right?"

"Of course!" The girls said.

Star yawned and walked over to her mother. She grabbed her legs and rested her head on them.

"She needs her nap," Beca said, picking her up. "Come on, baby."

The Bellas started humming and Beca rocked Star back and forth and pretty soon, she was asleep. Beca held her close and kissed her forehead with a smile.

oO0Oo

Chloe walked up to her parents' front door and rang the doorbell. She waited anxiously before she heard her daughter make a noise. She looked back and smiled.

"Hey baby!" She tickled Star and Star giggled in Beca's arms.

Her mother opened the door with a smile.

"Chloe! Beca!" She said. "What a surprise!"

"Hey mom," Chloe kissed her mom's cheek before coming in.

"Star!" Daisy said.

Star grinned and jumped to her grandmother's arms. Daisy kissed her cheek and closed the door.

"Jerry! The girls are here!" Daisy said.

"Mom, Beca and I have something to tell you," Chloe said.

"Someone said the girls are here?" Jerry came up and grinned when he saw Star. "My little Star!"

Star giggled and reached out to him. Daisy handed her over to Jerry and he bounced her in his arms.

"The girls have something to tell us, Jerry," Daisy said.

"Let's sit down then," Jerry said.

Everyone sat down, Star in Jerry's lap.

"Mom, dad, you're probably not gonna believe me but.. Beca's not from America.." Chloe said.

"Okay, why wouldn't we believe you?" Jerry asked.

"Because she's from Saluvia," Chloe said.

"What's Saluvia?" Jerry asked.

"It's a planet," Beca said with a smile.

"Oh so you're saying Beca's an extraterrestrial?" Jerry said, from his tone, not believing a word.

"Yeah, you see, Beca got me pregnant with Star," Chloe said.

"True," Beca said.

Star nodded when she saw her mothers nodding too.

"Honey, there's no way, aliens don't exist," Jerry said. "You think our government wouldn't know.?

"No offense sir, but your government is slow in the aspect," Beca said.

Jerry narrowed his eyes.

"Beca can prove to you that she's an alien!" Chloe said. "Beca, show them."

Beca turned into her alien form and Jerry jumped from his seat. Star went to her alien form too and he held her away from himself.

"If you're.. that means Star is.." he said.

"Half alien," Chloe said.

"How can this be?" Daisy said. "You're really an alien."

Beca nodded and went back to her human form, as did Star.

"How can this be possible?" Daisy asked.

Jerry put Star down and she pouted at him, her eyes getting glassy with tears.

"I cannot believe this," he said. "You had a baby with an alien?!"

Chloe went quiet, picking Star up as she started crying.

"Dad, Beca's a great person," Chloe said.

"A great alien," Beca corrected her.

"You love her!" Chloe continued.

"Yeah that was before I knew she was an alien who could abduct you!" Jerry said.

"Star is the living proof that Beca is not going to abduct me!" Chloe said.

"Jerry, they've been together for years, you gotta give Beca some credit," Daisy said.

Chloe bounced Star up and down to try and calm her. Beca was getting scared and angry. She used her power and soon, everyone was calm and Star stopped crying.

"I'll think about it, but only because of Star. I've seen _Alien_!" Jerry said.

"Those kinds of aliens don't exist," Beca said. "Other aliens are friendly."

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Dad, Beca's awesome, I love her, you know her, isn't she a great person?" Chloe asked.

"A great alien," Beca corrected her again.

"She is a great alien," Jerry said.

Beca smiled proudly.

"And I do love my granddaughter," Jerry said, smiling at Star.

Star sniffed and smiled at her grandfather.

"Oh, dad, it's very important that you don't tell _anyone_ ," chloe said.

"Yeah, it's threatens my safety if you do," Beca said. "Well, mine and Star's."

"Okay, we understand," Jerry said.

"We won't tell anyone," Daisy promised.

"So Beca got you pregnant huh?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"I did," Beca grinned.

Star grinned too and made a noise before clapping.

"She's so cute," Daisy said.

Jerry looked at his granddaughter and sighed. Star reached out his hand toward him and opened and closed her hand with a smile.

"Come here Star," Jerry said.

Chloe handed her over and Star giggled in her grandpa's arms.

"I love you, Star," he said before kissing her head. The little alien baby started glowing, which surprised her grandparents.

"What's that?" Daisy asked.

"Oh we glow whenever we're happy or qardzum," Beca said.

"Qardzum?" Jerry asked.

"It's a feeling beyond happiness," Chloe explained.

"I see," Jerry said before smiling at Star.

Chloe and Beca smiled watching the scene, happy that they didn't have to hide the truth from Chloe's parents anymore.

oO0Oo

On the day of Star's birthday, the little girl was found levitating over her crib, glowing. Pretty much like every morning.

"Happy birthday Star!" Chloe said before picking up her daughter.

"Mommy!" Star said.

"Happy birthday Star!" Beca kissed her cheek.

"Mama!" Star said.

The two women smiled.

"Wanna celebrate your first birthday?" Beca asked. "It wasn't that long ago I celebrated my first human birthday."

"Oh yeah!" Chloe said. "Come on baby girl, let's eat breakfast."

The family ate breakfast before Chloe went off to her studies. She still had a lot of studying to do and she liked to study in the living room. It went mostly well except for when a little person walked over to her and sat on her lap.

"Star!" Chloe said.

"Sorry, she got away," Beca said with a sheepish smile.

"Star, mommy has to study," Chloe said.

"No," Star said with a frown.

"Yes," Chloe said. "Go on with mama, I'll talk to you later, okay baby?"

Beca picked Star up.

"I'm gonna take her on a walk," she said. "Come on, baby."

Chloe smiled. She was so thankful for Beca, she loved her so much.

Beca went for a walk with Star. She went all the way to the park, pushed her on the swing before she came back in time to get Star ready for her first birthday party.

She bathed her and put on a pretty pink dress on her and a hairband.

"My baby is ready!" Beca said with a grin, holding Star.

Star threw her arms up and grinned.

"Let's go meet mommy," Beca said before going to her room. She was met with Chloe in a red dress.

"Wow, that dress makes me want to do things to you," Beca said.

"Only when Star's asleep babe," Chloe winked.

Beca grinned.

"Great!" She said.

"Come on, the guests will be here any minute," Chloe said.

Beca looked at Star and the little girl was smiling and glowing.

The Bellas were first, then Chloe's parents. They only invited them because Star didn't stop glowing and that would be a hazard to erase everyone's memory.

When they sang happy birthday, Star clapped along with a huge grin and she tried blowing the candle but she couldn't so Chloe blew it for her before everyone clapped.

"I can't believe Star's already one," Stacie said.

"Seems like just yesterday she popped in the middle of your living room," Aubrey said.

Star ran over to Aubrey and threw herself in her arms. The blonde threw her in the air before placing her on her lap.

There was a knock on the door and Beca and Chloe frowned. They weren't expecting anyone else.

Beca got up to answer and was met with three of her alien friends. The four decided to spare everyone's ears and talked in English.

"We came to show our happiness for the child's birthday," the guy in the middle spoke.

"Oh thanks guys," Beca said.

"We come with gifts," another guy said, giving Beca two boxes.

"Is this..?" Beca whispered.

"Yes,"

"Awesome," Beca said. "And this?"

"For the child,"

"Beca? What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"No!" Star said before hiding in Aubrey's arms.

"Calm down, baby, no one's taking you anywhere," Beca said to her daughter. "Babe, they have gifts for Star,"

"Oh great," Chloe said. "Thanks guys,"

"Are they aliens too?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Thanks guys,"

"We're leaving now. Bye," the guys waved and they were off.

"Look," Beca showed Chloe they had made a necklace with a bright blue diamond. It matched Star and Chloe's eyes.

"What diamond is this?" Chloe asked.

"Dekripta," Beca said. "Natural from Saluvia. Non existent on Earth."

"Oh my God it's beautiful!" Chloe said.

"Come here Star," Beca said. She went over to her daughter and placed the necklace on her.

"It looks gorgeous!" Daisy said.

"And they got my gift for you," Beca said, grabbing the smaller box. "This is my symbol of devotion to you and Star."

Beca opened the box and it showed a silver ring with the diamond on it. It was absolutely gorgeous, it made Chloe tear up.

"Oh my.. Beca!" Chloe said.

"If I can marry you soon, I'll have it engraved," Beca said.

"Beca this is absolutely gorgeous, thank you," Chloe said, throwing her arms around the alien's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beca smiled.


End file.
